Delirium’s Screenplay
by Kosaten
Summary: A dream, it was all a dream. It had to be, right?
1. Trio

Inuyasha Fanfiction Delirium's Screenplay Written By: Kosaten Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be a weird fanfic, to let you know. If it gets too strange let me know. Enjoy! Don't forget that I accept flames!  
  
A dream, it was all a dream. It had to be, right? There was no way my charcoal hair could have been sprawled about on a bone-chilling concrete floor. There was no way I was laying prostrate, my wrists and ankles bound to the ground with metal chains. There was no way a drop of water could have leaked through the cracked and molding ceiling above me. A dream.  
  
How could I have gotten here, wherever 'here' was? How could I have managed to get myself in the hands of the enemy; in the palm of the man that had ruined the lives of my best friends? I inhaled a deep breathe, then let the air slowly escape my lungs. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, rolling down onto my ear and onto the hard surface on which my back lay. To my left, a haunting wall blanketed with bullet holes and dried blood. Above: a single, flickering light bulb encircled by three hopeful moths. The enemy, katana propped against his shoulder, sat uncomfortably against the opposite wall, my right. His eyes bore into my chest, watching it with the greatest amount of interest as my uncontrollable heart beat faster, faster. Ba boom; ba boom; ba boom. My head throbbed, brain bashing into the side of my skull. Would I ever get out of here alive?  
  
"Why are you afraid?" His voice cut the petrifying silence that masked the cellar thicker than the worst of fog. I shivered. His words were as if someone ran a gloved hand down my spine, and whispered into my neck. My chest ached, my heart stopped, then sped like an Olympic runner going for the gold. To put it simply: I was scared. The amount of fear consuming me could easily put the Atlantic Ocean into a drought, had it the power.  
  
I remained mute and forced greater interest upon those three moths, watching as they flew around the bulb. A sharp intake of air was taken as three bullet shots went off. Cling; clang; cling. Three bullets and three crisp brown insects fell askew onto the floor. My breathing became faster. My eyes closed; I saw spots. Green, purple, red spots. No, I wanted them gone. I wanted to see only my friends' smiling faces, their cheerful giggles. No, what I saw...I saw purple and pink. Flames, a burning corpse. The Shikon-No-Tama. I saw...wait!  
  
My eyes snapped open, my chest hurled upright, only to be slammed against the floor with so much force my back bruised. Damn these chains! I coughed. I felt choked. Where had that gun come from? The bulb? The dried blood? Why had I not realized it before? My head whipped to the side, eye-to-eye with the enemy. His face mocking mine with a crooked smile.  
  
"Where am I?" I breathed out. 


	2. The Trigger

**-Delirium's Screenplay-**

Kosaten

**-Last Chapter:-**

...My head whipped to the side, eye-to-eye with the enemy. His face mocking mine with a crooked smile.

"Where am I?" I breathed out.

****

**Chapter Two: The Trigger**

My eyes gradually fluttered open, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the dim light. A drop of water that fell from the ceiling landed on my forehead; I tried to wipe it away with my hand, by the strength of the chains were too great.

With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and began to hum the soft melody my father played for me when I was but a child. He was a grand guitarist. He passed away about five years ago. At times I got so desperate to see him, I would hold his acoustic and strum aimlessly at the strings, losing myself in their wondrous voice. I never cared much to learn how to play any other songs except that one melody...I could feel my fingers moving to the notes that I softly hummed. I wasn't even aware of it until I accidently lifted my hand up to much and felt the hard metal slam it back to the ground.

Somehow, just laying there with my head arched to the ceiling mindlessly, I had the greatest urge for it to snow. And when the leaking cracks released a drop of water from God knows where, I put out my tongue in an attempt to catch it. Eventually, I did; it tasted horrible. I started to cry a little when I remembered how my little brother and I would always run out into the snow and catch snowflakes on our tongues. Mom would always be in the kitchen making us hot green tea, while grandpa sat with our cat, telling him of all the evil demons in our world and how to protect yourself against them.

The tears flowed more freely now as the pit in my stomach grew more empty. I was homesick; you don't have to tell me. But there was a gaping hole where I suppose my heart was, that was longing to see not my family, but a certain, arrogant, egotistical, jerk-of-a-dog hanyou. Was he looking for me? Was he going to save me from my demise just as he had always done? There was so much I would do to see his smirk, his amber eyes...My thoughts were interrupted as the door to this Hell was opened with a moaning groan.

My head began to pound into my skull. My mind was commanding my body to struggle against the chains, that should I free myself from them now I could leave through the now open door. My body, however, did nothing. I mentally whimpered. After what seemed like days, months, maybe something less dramatic, but a long time nevertheless, the one I detested so much appeared the doorway. I strained my neck to look into his eyes, trying my best to give him my dirtiest look.

He was starring down at me with emotionless features. A slight movement turned my gaze to his left hand, as it reached into his robe pocket and took out a dull key. A pint of hope raised within me. Was I finally going home? His free hand made a motioning gesture outside the door. A small, white-enveloped child entered the Hell. She held in her hands a round mirror, in which I could see my reflection perfectly.

My greasy and filth-covered hair lay all around me. My clothes battered and torn, my legs were bruised, along with my arms. My face, however, lay untouched. My eyes scrunched with confusion. It was clean, pure.

"Kanna," I heard myself speak her name aloud. My voice was hoarse and sounded more disappointed than I wanted. I had to be strong if I was going to make it out of here alive.

She said nothing, but bent down beside me. The enemy handed her a knife that he kept concealed his sandal. I panicked. Were they going to kill me? The cowards, I thought! If they were going to murder me they could at least give me something to defend myself with.

She pressed the blade to my chest, and dragged it down my body. I could hear my clothes being literally torn in half. A new idea crossed my mind: am I going to be raped? I quickly bit my tongue to fight back the tears I felt welling in my eyes. My first was going to be with this-this baboon freak!

Next, she pulled off my clothes, yanking them from beneath me. I could feel the enemy's eyes searching my body, starring. Vomit came up into my mouth, but I shallowed it. I must be strong, I told myself. Kanna was given the dull key, and she began to unlock the chains. While doing this, the enemy pointed his pistol at my head to keep me tame.

I was at last released from the burden that kept me nailed to the floor. The enemy lifted me up by the neck, dangling me in the air. I kicked my feet and clawed at his hand for a moment, but stopped when I realized what I was doing. Be strong, Kagome. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew my mind went blank and I fell to the floor.

-Kosaten:

It took me a while to write this chapter. Sorry about that. I can't promise when I'll have the next one up, but hopefully it won't be took too long. Feedback is most welcome.


End file.
